Perdida y Reencuentro en el amor
by Sunako-san
Summary: Siempre pensé que el amor llegaba una sola vez, pero me equivoqué. En el momento en que le perdí, una nueva razón para vivir y amar entró en mi vida.


¡¡Hola!!

Gracias nuevamente por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic. Ni el poema ni el pensamiento de Fate-chan me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos autores.

Así mismo, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Le dedico este fanfic a:

- Kida, por apoyarme, tenerme paciencia, aconsejarme, guiarme, ánimos y su amistad. Gracias por todo.

- K4ro, por su confianza, ánimos y amistad.

… … …

Nos encontrábamos, ella y yo, en la habitación bajo la tuene luz de la luna. Ella se encontraba sentada a un lado de la ventana, qué bella se veía, mientras que yo me encontraba sentada en la silla, observándola.

"La vida, ahora, después de retirarnos de la TSAB, ha sido muy tranquila, ¿no crees?"

"En la vida existen subidas y bajadas, buenos y malos momentos, dolor y consuelo, tristeza y felicidad, llanto y risa, muchas cosas… demasiadas."

"Y dime, ¿te gusta tu forma de vida?"

"Sí, así es -le sonreí-. Me gusta por que tú estas a mi lado" -entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

"Y… ¿me amas?"

"Claro que te amo, sino no estaría a tu lado" -la besé.

Y entonces recordé…

"**Pé****rdida y reencuentro en el amor…"**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Capítulo único**

_Cada__ instante de la vida hay que vivirla, sin importar que duela, ya que esta trae consigo algo bueno, algo que recompensa todo lo malo._

_Pero… cuando perdí al ser más amado, al ser más querido en este mundo, cuando "aquella persona" se fue de mi lado, ¿hubo algo bueno?_

_Sí, claro que lo hubo. Aunque al principio fue difícil, pero sobreviví porque le eché ganas y en verdad quería salir adelante. Porque alguien me hizo el favor de sacarme de aquel dolor, por eso, para esa persona, no existen palabras de agradecimiento. _

_He aprendido con la vida__ que todo lo bueno y lo malo conviven juntos, que existe entre ellos una armonía y que las cosas ocurren para darle paso a otras cosas, aunque no estemos de acuerdo con ello._

_Debemos seguir adelante, porque no podemos ir cayendo ni quejándonos todo el tiempo. Lo mejor, lo que debemos hacer, es levantarnos y seguir adelante._

… … …

Me observó desde la ventana.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas?" -preguntó con curiosidad.

"En la vida y… nuestros recuerdos juntas" –aclaré.

"¿Me contarás lo que recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto, me encantaría recordar a tu lado."

Primero rememoré la vez que hablé con Hayate sobre mis sentimientos hacia Nanoha.

_-Flash back-_

"_Ha-Hayate…__ tú crees que ella… ¿sienta lo mismo que yo?" -pregunté con suma preocupación._

_Nos encontrábamos en un mirador, un lugar muy hermoso, un lugar que ofrecía una vista maravillosa._

_Me encontraba apoyada en el pasamano, mirando fijamente a mi amiga, que por la expresión imaginaba, que si fuera por ella me hubiera empujado para caer directamente hacia la muerte. Pero creo que nuestra amistad se lo impedía._

_Ella me contempla__ba directamente, se encontraba situada junto al observador, sus brazos estaban sobre tal objeto; pero cuando ella terminó de escuchar tal afirmación, su posición cambió. Alzó sus manos, y así fue como me regañó._

"_Qué cosas dices__, Fate, claro que sí siente lo mismo que tú. ¿Acaso no la ves babeándose por ti? ¿Estás ciega?"_

_Ese día Nanoha tuvo que irse temprano de la escuela, pues su madre le había pedido que la acompañara a un__a cita médica, ya que su padre estaría trabajando en la pastelería y su hermano y hermana lo estarían ayudando._

_Así que aproveché el momento para hablar con Hayate, y que esta me ayudará a aclarar mis sentimientos, y por supuesto, a buscar también una manera de confesarme._

"_Para ser sinceras, __mm… no."_

_Su expresión me indicó__ que lo mejor era correr, huir de una Hayate muy, muy molesta._

"_¡Te mato!"_

_Salimos corriendo, Hayate corría a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar. Claro, yo estaba muy agradecida de ser una gran corredora, la más rápida de toda la escuela._

_Pero cuando me di cuenta, paré, ella se encontraba arrastrando su alma porque ya no podía dar ni un paso más. Así que me acerqué a ella, la rodeé con mis brazos y la llevé a la banqueta más cercana posible, la senté y me dirigí a comprar un poco de agua._

"_Toma, Hayate -le ofrecí la botella, y ella en ningún momento la negó-. Lo siento mucho, pero en verdad me das mucho miedo cuando pones esa cara" -reí._

"_A__h, que más puedo hacer Fate-chan. A ver, mmm, siéntate."_

"_Dime Hayate, pero sin matarme" –la oí lanzar un bufido._

"_Veamos, Fate-chan -suspiró-, ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira Nanoha, la forma en la que te trata, lo que sucede cuando accidentalmente sus manos, dedos, chocan entre ustedes por lo despistadas que son? ¿LO HAS NOTADO?" -puso mucho énfasis en lo último._

"_S-S__í, igual que yo, Nanoha se pone muy nerviosa" -afirmé sonrojándome._

"_Vamos, Fate-chan, ¡debes decirle a Nanoha lo que sientes! Sino el dolor que guardas en el pecho terminará destruyendo todo en tu vida. Vamos -me ofreció una mano-, vamos, Fate" -no dudé en tomarla, definitivamente hablar con Hayate era bueno, pero sólo si no empezaba con sus cosas. _

"_Y, etto, ¿Fate-chan? Cuando sean novias yo quiero darte a ti la despedida de soltero, ¡ah! -paró en seco- Digo, ¡de soltera!" -corrigió y se echó a reír._

_Retiro lo dicho anteriormente, no hablen con Hayate._

_A la mañana siguiente estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, y Hayate le había pedido ir a la azotea de la escuela, ya que yo deseaba decirle algo muy importante._

_Ella llegó, me miró, me dedicó una sonrisa y mencionó__ mi nombre, lo que me puso muy nerviosa._

"_Na-Nanoha… etto… qui-quisiera decirte algo que… yo siento, desde el día en que tú me salvaste. Nanoha, tú… me… gu-gustas…"_

_Sólo recuerdo haber sentido unos brazos rodearme el cuello y un susurro en mi oído que decía: "A mí igual me gustas."_

_Mi corazón se volcó, mis neuronas no sabían que debían hacer y se me olvidó hasta cómo respirar, pero ella inmediatamente me llamó, haciéndome reaccionar._

"_¡Fate-chan! -rió- Esperaba que me lo dijeras, me moría por escuchar esas palabras de tus labios."_

_Se lanzó sobre mí y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, eran muy dulces, yo deseaba más de ellos; pero ella rompió aquel beso para mirarme, para presenciar aquel sonrojo que era notable, muy notable en mí._

"_Gracias Nanoha, por corresponder este sentimiento."_

"_No tienes por qué agradecer, pues yo siento lo mismo" -entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me dedicó otro beso, ahora más largo y dulce._

_Sentía que podía lograr todo con tan sólo estar a su lado, que podía, incluso, volar más rápido que superman. Y ni si quiera la kriptonita podría conmigo, hasta que el momento fue interrumpido._

"_Vamos -apareció Hayate-, deberían agradecerme porque sin mí no habría relación."_

"_Vamos, Hayate, ¡un día te lo voy a agradecer! ¡Nyahaha!"_

"_Eso espero, ¡o sino me quedo con Fate-chan!" _

"_¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Hayate!"_

_Y esa tarde, Nanoha se volvió mi novia._

… … …

Aquella persona que se encontraba a mi lado, se había sentado en la cama.

Me llamaba, pronunciaba mi nombre para que me acercara a su lado, junto a ella.

Y eso hice, me senté, la rodeé con mis brazos y la traje lo más cerca posible a mi pecho. Adoraba la calidez de su cuerpo.

Luego recordé la vez en que Nanoha rechazó a Yuuno.

_-Flash back-_

_El tiempo pasó, éramos muy felices, vivíamos cada momento juntas, yo e__staba cuando ella me necesitaba y ella estaba conmigo cuando yo la necesitaba; y no sólo era así, hasta en los momentos en que ninguna necesitaba de la otra, ella siempre estaba a mi lado._

_Verdaderamente llegué__ a conocer la felicidad, tan sólo con verla, sin tener la necesidad de tocarla… era más que feliz. Que sólo ella me viera a mí, con eso me bastaba._

_Pero__ yo no era la única, la única persona que sentía algo por Nanoha._

_Yuu__no, un día le pidió a ella que fuera su novia._

_Así es__, se le había confesado._

_Pero me alegraba, me volvía la persona más especial en todo el mundo el simple hecho de que ella me eligiera a mí, y no al niño-hurón, digo, a Yuuno._

_Lo había rechazado sólo por mí._

_Aquella confesión__ había sucedido dos días después de que nosotras nos habíamos vuelto novias._

_Hayate se había burlado de mí, porque yo había pensado que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Nanoha lo aceptaría. Fui su burla durante un mes._

"_Hey, Fate-chan, ¡Nanoha te va a dejar con dos días de ser novias!" –reía._

"_¡Hayate!"_

"_Vamos Fate, di có__mo es eso posible, si ella te ama, ¡claro que no te botara así! No me hagas reír más de lo normal, me duele la pancita."_

"_Hayate -la regañé-, sí, lo sé, sabía que no debí de haberlo pensado, pero me disculpé con Nanoha… -susurré apenada-... me dijo que me amaba y que no era posible, eso y que nadie rompe con una persona en dos días. Hay que darle su chance" -bajé mi mirada, sabía qué diría Hayate ahora._

"_Jajajaja, ¡ya no me hagas reír más! ¡Ya no, Fate-chan!" -por ese comentario me había ganado un mes más de burla._

_La risa se escuchaba en toda la TSAB, Nanoha se acercó a nosotras regañando a mi compañera._

"_Hey__, Hayate, ¡ya deja de estar bataneándote a Fate-chan! Que sólo yo puedo."_

"_Ah, eso no se vale Nanoha, yo también puedo, después de todo, todavía no me has pagado el favor de que te uniera con Fate-chan."_

"_Ah… eso, bueno…"_

"_Sí, no me han pagado su felicidad, ¡qué injusta fue la vida al unirme con dos chicas que dicen ser mis mejores amigas y que no valoran lo que hago por ellas!"_

_Hayate hací__a muy buen dramatismo._

"_¡Vida injusta!"_

"_Hey, Hayate, dime lo que deseas y te lo daré."_

"_¿Lo que sea?"_

"_Lo que sea" -afirmó Nanoha._

"_Etto, chicas, no me parece lo que hacen, deberían…"_

"_Vamos, Fate-chan, deja que Hayate pida lo que desea. Se lo daré."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Bueno. Entonces quiero… a ver…"_

"_Vamos, Hayate, ¡ya dilo!"_

_Era ignorada y creo que al final era yo la que terminaría sufriendo._

"_Quiero a Fate-chan__."_

"_¡¿Qué?!" -contestamos al unísono._

"_Sí, es lo que deseo. Tú__ mencionaste ´lo que sea´, ahora cúmplelo."_

"_¡Pero me pides a Mi Novia!"_

"_Así es."_

_Como siempre, desde que nos habíamos conocido, yo terminaba en medio de todo._

"_Está__ bien" -afirmó mi pareja._

"_¡QUÉ!" –ahora éramos Hayate y yo las que está__bamos sorprendidas._

"_Sí, te quedas con Fate-chan, pero sólo hasta el día en que ya no pueda estar más a su lado, tú serás la única que la podrás amar."_

"_Muy bien, acepto."_

"_Me parece bien, pero no olvides que soy una piedra difícil de demoler."_

"_Sí, por favor Nanoha, nunca me dejes, ¡no sé qué cosas me haría una pervertida!"_

"_¡Fate-chan!" -me regañó Hayate._

_-Final del flash back-_

… … …

Y cómo olvidar la vez en la que fui a casa de Nanoha por nuestra primera navidad.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Vamos, Fate-chan, ¡vamos! No puedes llegar tarde a la cena, ¡te matará mi mamá!"_

"_Sí__, pero es que no es culpa mía, es culpa de la moto" -decía mientras sujetaba el teléfono con mi cabeza y el hombro, tratando de ver qué tenía el vehículo._

"_Mou, si no llegas…"_

"_Si no llego, ¿qué pasa?"_

"_Pues me molestaré mucho, recuerda que llevamos un mes saliendo y no les he dicho a mis padres; además hoy les dije que vendrías y que esta vez sería especial, no como las otra veces que has venido."_

"_Sí__, haré lo que pueda" -finalicé para colgar._

_Mi madre había tenido que asistir a una junta, mi hermano se fue con Amy a visitar a sus padres. Estaba sola, sin que nadie me ayudara._

_Y entonces… Hayate llegó._

"_Fate-chan, ¿q__ué haces en medio de la calle?"_

"_Hayate, pues verá__s, mi motocicleta tuvo, mmm, al parecer se descompuso. ¿Me darías un aventón a casa de Nanoha?"_

"_Claro, vamos, sube."_

"_Buenas noches" –saludé al hacerlo._

_Durante el viaje Hayate me estuvo molestando, demasiado._

_Me despedí y entré__ a la casa de Nanoha._

_Fue horrible, durante la cena, ella decidió decirle a su familia sobre nuestra relación._

"_Etto… papá, mamá y hermanos, deseo decirles… que Fate-chan y yo estamos saliendo. Y somos novias…"_

_El silencio inundó__ la casa._

"_¿Y ya han hecho cositas?" -preguntó la hermana._

"_¿Eh?" -fue lo único que me salió de la boca y el tazón de comida que sostenía cayó al piso. Para mi mala suerte, el tazón que rompí, era el preferido de la mamá de Nanoha._

_Pero gracias a la interceptación de su papá, fui salvada._

_Salimos después de la escena anterior a la terraza._

"_Fate-chan…" -me miró con cara de asesina._

"_Nanoha, no fue mi intención, ¡lo siento!"_

"_Ah, está bien Fate-chan, pero si__ a mi madre no se le baja la molestia, no me dejara verte y no quiero que eso pase" -se puso triste._

"_Claro que no Nanoha, te seguiré viendo, porque te amo."_

_Y nos besamos. F__ue una navidad muy bella, ella y yo juntas, la nieve nos rodeaba y éramos la pareja más feliz que en ese momento podía existir._

_-Final del flash back-_

El recuerdo que deseo olvidar, por desgracia, está grabado en mí y no logro conseguir alejarlo.

Como una máquina de grabación, una videocámara, me gustaría eliminar todas mis tristezas; pero no se puede, no es así, sólo se puede curar con el tiempo. Y con algunas manos de apoyo y amor.

Espero el día en el que pueda burlar a mi memoria y olvidar que ya no estás a mi lado. A pesar de eso, es curioso… te fuiste de mi lado y encontré a otra persona, algo que no creía capaz, ¿y sabes? Me enamoré de ella...

"Pero la felicidad es como un frágil espejo, en algún momento debe romperse" -la observé, ella me miró y me pidió continuar con la historia.

_-Flash back-_

_Nanoha había ten__ido un accidente, en una misión._

_Cuando trató de rescatar a uno de sus aprendices, había sido alcanzada por un ataque enemigo y había quedado muy herida._

_Rápidamente y sin dudarlo, decidí ir por ella, la sostuve en mis brazos y la llevé lo mas rápido que pude al hospital para que fuera atendida por Shamal._

_La herida fue grave, ella sangraba mucho. Esos e__ran ríos de sangre._

_Shamal la atendió enseguida, me quedé afuera de la sala, mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía que estaba muriendo; el frío de pensar que tal vez ella… no, no podía ni pensarlo._

_Mi vida sin ella no podía siquiera ni imaginarla._

_Hayate llegó__ enseguida, se detuvo, me observó y se lanzó a mis brazos y susurró: "Todo estará bien, estaré a tu lado, igual que Nanoha, ella no se irá."_

_La abracé, deseaba que Hayate me dijera que todo era mentira._

_¿Era una mentira, verdad? N__o podía estar pasando… no…_

_Después de un buen rato de espera Shamal salió de la habitación, me miró, pero apartó su vista de inmediato. Yo no lo resistí y entré corriendo._

_No podía ser verdad lo que mis ojos veían, tenía que ser un engaño. Su cuerpo cálido estaba envuelto en una manta blanca, me acerqué, la toqué, no… estaba fría._

_Eso significaba que sus ojos, su preciada mirada, no volvería a verme; no volvería a sentir sus manos cálidas rozar mi rostro, no escucharía susurros de amor de ella, no de nuevo. Porque… no volvería conmigo…_

_Shamal entro a la habitación junto con Hayate, la rubia doctora me miró y pronunció palabras que yo no entendía, pero por la situación intuía que era ´lo siento´, o algo así. Hayate se me acercó, jalándome de la mano y volteó mi rostro para encararme._

"_Fate-chan, lo siento mucho, pero tú nunca estarás sola. Además a Nanoha no le gustaría verte triste, vamos, Fate-chan, sé que es duro pero despídete de ella. Anda, debes cambiarte, estás llena de sangre" -me jaló._

_Pero no me moví, volví a caer cerca del cuerpo de la que una vez fue mi amada con vida; Hayate no se fue, se quedó a mi lado hasta que ya no pude más y se llevaron a Nanoha._

_Mi amiga me llevó a una habitación, preparó el baño y me observó__, se veía demasiado triste._

"_Fate-chan… el baño está listo."_

_Me condujo allí, pero no tenía ánimos, ya nada valía la pena. La persona que más amaba en este mundo se había ido, estaba sola, nadie me volvería a amar como ella._

"_Nanoha… Nanoha se fue Fate-chan y… sé que duele mucho y que es normal estar en este estado, porque has perdido a la persona que más… amas. ¿Fate-chan, sabes? Yo todavía estoy aquí y mientras esté a tu lado, yo te voy a cuidar siempre" –sus ojos se posaron en mí y pude observar que la tristeza de sus ojos era peor._

"_Ha..." -no pude articular nada más, ella me sonrió tiernamente._

"_Lo sé, Fate-chan. Sé que te preguntas por qué estoy tan triste, y al parecer me conoces bien; sí, estoy triste por haber perdido a Nanoha, ya que es una de mis mejores amigas. Sin embargo, me duele más verte en ese estado y que no comprendas que hay personas que no quieren verte así."_

_Ella se aproximó, me tomó de__ la mano y me llevó al baño._

_Entramos juntas, probó__ con sus dedos que el agua estuviera a buena temperatura, lo necesario._

"_Vamos, Fate-chan -se empezó a desvestir, y quedándose sólo con ropa interior me dirigió la palabra- ¿Me permites?"_

_M__is ojos estaban sin vida, mi mirada perdida, mi cara pálida, mi cuerpo cansado. Mi alma hecha pedazos y mi corazón demolido._

_Se paró__ frente a mí, un leve sonrojo se presentó en su rostro al abrir mi blusa, la deslizó suavemente por mis hombros y se agachó a la altura de mi cintura. Empezó a quitarme la nueva prenda de vestir, dulcemente retiró la falda de mi cuerpo._

_Se detuvo__ para observarme y su sonrojo fue aun más notable. Cuando comenzó a quitarme la ropa interior, después de que me desvistiera totalmente, me ayudó a meterme a la tina; luego le tocaba a ella, así que se quitó el resto de su ropa también y me acompañó durante todo ese tiempo._

_Tenía un cuerpo excelente, que ninguna descripción bastaría._

_Otra vez, sin vida, sin lograr__ ni siquiera llorar por mi amada, que ya yace muerta, Hayate me lavó el cabello y la espalda._

_Después me vistió y me __acompañó a la cama, me dejo allí y se dirigió a la cocina; preparó un café como a mí me gusta, colocándolo en la mesita que tenía cerca de mi cama. Me rodeó con sus brazos y susurró palabras que lograron liberarme del dolor._

"_¿Sabes, Fate-chan? Está mal que guardes dentro de ti todos tus sentimientos, es necesario sacarlos porque sino luego te enfermarás."_

_U__na vez más, me encontraba sin respuesta alguna que decir._

"_Recuerdas, Fate-chan, ¿cuándo Nanoha me dijo que si ella se iba de tu lado, tenía el derecho de amarte y cuidarte como ella lo hizo? Espero que lo recuerdes…"_

"…"

"_¿Porque sabes? Yo cumpliré esa promesa. Por Nanoha, por tu bien y porque Fate-chan es la única persona en el mundo que…"_

_Envolví mis manos con su blusa, la halé hacia a mi, no quería que Hayate se fuera de mi lado, tal y como Nanoha lo había hecho._

_¿Có__mo había logrado articular Hayate palabras que lograban alejar de mi todo sentimiento de soledad, de tristeza?_

_¿Có__mo había olvidado que Hayate se quedaría a mi lado, cómo pude olvidar a la niña que siempre estuvo a mi lado, que siempre me motivaba, que siempre me escuchaba, que me había dedicado un pedazo de su corazón?_

_No podía creer lo que había hecho, había puesto más triste a Hayate, aun más de lo que se encontraba por la muerte de Nanoha._

_Ella só__lo me acerco más a su pecho y volvió a susurrar._

"_Nanoha siempre estará a tu lado, que no puedas verla no significa que no exista, porque ella siempre estará en tu corazón."_

"_Hayate, ¡lo siento! Olvidé tus sentimientos y me encerré en mi propio mundo, causándote más problemas y dolor del que ya sentías."_

"_Fate-chan no tiene por qué disculparse, ya todo está bien."_

_La abracé__, no deseaba soltarla nunca, deseaba que me mimara y se quedara a mi lado._

_Después de todos los sentimientos que encerré cuando contemplé a Nanoha en el estado que no me permitiría verla de nuevo, conseguí llorar al fin; como una niña cuando se siente sola o se lastima, y va en busca de su mamá, y esta la recibe para consolarla en su regazo._

_Lloré como nunca había llorado, en los brazos de Hayate. _

_-Final del flash back-_

"Debí ser muy egoísta con Hayate esa noche, ¿no crees?"

"No lo creo, después de todo, creo que eso es lo que estaba buscando."

"Entiendo" -reí.

_-Flash back-_

_El funeral fue lo más bello posible, traté que fuera lo mejor para ella._

_Toda la TSAB estaba llena de lazos negros, todo el espacio libre que quedaba de los edificios que rodeaban a la unidad seis se encontraban llenos de rosas rojas, blancas y negras._

_Miles __de personas asistieron a la ceremonia, todos le dedicaron rosas a Nanoha, algunas le dedicaron palabras._

_Hayate le dedicó__ un bello poema._

_Luego de su recitación, deseaba dedicarle a mi adorable amada unas palabras de despedida._

_Así que le dediqué un poema también:_

"_Te__ digo adiós y acaso, te quiero todavía, pero te digo adiós._

_Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti._

_No sé si te amé mucho, no se si te amé poco, pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así._

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en el recuerdo y el corazón me dice que jamás te olvidaré, pero al quedarme sola pensando que te pierdo, tal vez empiece a amarte como jamás te amé._

_Te digo adiós y acaso, con esta despedida mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí, pero te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

_Te digo adiós..."_

_Me sentí muy triste al recitarlo, había depositado mi corazón en esas palabras._

_Después de terminar de declamar, bajaron su cuerpo para ya enterrarlo. Me acerqué, la observé por última vez, le di el último beso y le susurré al oído, aunque ella ya no me escuchara: "Te amo."_

_Y me despedí de Nanoha._

_Hayate, Chrono, y Lindy permanecieron conmigo hasta que todas las personas se marcharon._

_Todo terminó, pude__ darle la despedida que se merecía, pero aún así, la sensación de soledad que me dejaba era una que me condenaba el alma._

_Me asomé a __su tumba, me agaché y acaricié su lápida, y allí mismo le prometí, que nunca dejaría de visitarla._

_Me levanté, le sonreí y me dirigí adonde Hayate y todos me esperaban._

_-Final del flash back-_

"Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, aquella persona que no pudo remplazar el hueco que Nanoha dejó, pero que aún así me curaría. Así era, mi mejor amiga, la que estuvo siempre a mi lado, porque sin yo darme cuenta… ella me amaba en silencio…" -miré esos ojos azules.

"¿Y esa persona te hizo feliz? ¿Llenó el hueco que Nanoha dejó?" -al parecer lo necesitaba escuchar.

"Sí, así fue. Lo hizo, lo hace y lo sigue haciendo, ¿verdad Hayate?"

Se sonrojó, me tomó del rostro y me besó susurrando: ´Te amo.´

"¿Deseas mañana visitar a Nanoha?"

"Me encantaría."

_Ella sabe que la amo, que la amo con __toda mi alma y corazón, y que nunca dudaría en dar mi vida por ella; a pesar de ello, también entiende que Nanoha logró, en mí y en ella, un hermoso sentimiento que nunca nos abandonará._

… … …

"Bueno, ya he tomado el paraguas, ¿ya nos vamos?"

Era un día lluvioso, pero hermoso.

"Sí, sólo tomo las llaves."

"Está bien."

"Bueno, ya está."

"Entonces acércate o sino te vas a mojar" -dijo perversamente.

"Claro" -afirmé y reímos juntas.

Al subir al coche le abrí la puerta para que entrara, me senté y empecé a conducir.

_Nunca pude__ casarme con Nanoha, pues dos semanas antes que le pidiera contraer matrimonio conmigo, había sucedido tal accidente._

_Só__lo logramos ser las novias más felices._

_Después que perdí a Nanoha, Hayate me apoyó en todo, permaneció a mi lado… en todo momento._

_Hayate se me confesó hace 3 mese__ y yo la acepté. Nos volvimos novias._

_Hace 2 años que perdí a Nanoha, sé que es pronto para tener una relación así, pero he logrado encontrar a una persona que pueda amar con toda mi vida; aunque de manera diferente, ya que cada una de ellas ocupa en mí algo que le pertenece a cada una._

_Hayate__ está a mi lado y con ella vivo, así que la amaré como nunca he amado, y como nunca la han amado._

Llegamos al cementerio, recorrimos tomadas de la mano todo el trayecto hasta el lugar donde ella yace.

"Buenos días, Nanoha" -la saludé.

"Buenos días, Nanoha-chan."

Hayate tomó el incienso y yo lo encendí, se lo colocamos y lo cubrimos para que no se mojara.

Le deposité unas rosas, unas margaritas, unos lirios blancos, entre otras flores, e igualmente le dedicamos una oración.

Ella fue la primera en enterarse de nuestro noviazgo, y hoy mismo le daría la otra noticia.

"¿Sabes, Nanoha? -me acerqué a su lápida mientras Hayate se iba a botar las flores de la visita pasada- Le pediré matrimonio hoy, a Hayate, sabes que la conocemos desde los nueve años, así que estoy lista. Quiero que seas la primera en saberlo, además, sé que lo entenderás y que hubieras deseado que siga con mi vida. ¿Y sabes? Eso hago, espero no decepcionarte" -le sonreí.

_Ayer, ella murió dentro de mí una vez más._

_Tú, como el ámbar… eras tan cálida cuando recuerdo tus memorias,_

_Totalmente solas, tú y yo;_

_Cuando las estrellas fugaces pasaban, señalas con el dedo._

_Ni siquiera pude decirte "adiós",_

_Discúlpame__ de todo, y no me perdones._

_Deja en mí este insoportable dolor._

_El sueño que veo al amanecer, es tan melancólico,_

_Cuando sentí que el corazón se movió…_

_Sólo derramaba lágrimas y temblaba._

_La cadena que nos unía… se destrozó en el mar… y ya no regresará._

_Todav__ía amo a Nanoha, pues ella grabó en mí un hermoso sentimiento, pero amo, aún más de lo que amé a Nanoha, a Hayate. Y esta vez pienso ser feliz con aquella persona que me vuelve loca, no pienso dejar ir la segunda oportunidad que me brindó la vida. Ya no._

Me levanté cuando Hayate regresaba.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos, al parecer el clima no mejorará."

"Sí, tienes razón."

"Adiós, Nanoha" -nos despedimos.

En el trayecto, Hayate descansaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo conducía, de vez en cuando me mordía la oreja y hacía que perdiera el control del automóvil.

Estacioné el coche cerca de la playa, el tiempo empezaba a mejorar, así que decidí invitarla a bajar.

"Oh, ¿la playa?" -me examinó el rostro

"Sí, ¿me acompañas?" -le extendí la mano.

"Será un placer."

Bajamos, nos abrazamos y admiramos la playa durante un buen rato.

Cuando decidí que era el momento indicado, deslicé suavemente mis brazos en su cadera para acercarla a mí y que me observará; la besé, me arrodillé y saqué esa pequeñita caja de ilusión y sueños de amor.

"Hayate, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?" -la miré fijamente.

Ella se tapó la boca con la otra mano y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, me acerqué para limpiárselas, pero cuando tomé su cara, ella sujetó mi mano y la llevó a su pecho.

"¿Sientes esto?" -me preguntó.

"Sí, es tu bello corazón, con un hermoso palpitar."

"Es lo que siento por ti, y más…"

Me besó, se apartó y por último, me susurró:

"Acepto, Fate-chan."

Le puse en su delicada mano el anillo y luego le besé esta misma. Nos quedamos hasta el anochecer en aquella playa.

… … …

Era el día de la boda, toda la TSAB estaba cubierta de rosas blancas y rojas, de fuentes en forma de ángeles rodeados de corazones, de lazos blancos, de arreglos en todo el lugar donde la pareja pasaría.

Okaa-san se encontraba dándole los últimos arreglos a mi vestido de novia, ella nos casaría.

Chrono me entregó en el altar, y espere a que el tío de Hayate me la entregara. Ya juntas, Okaa-san nos unió en sagrado matrimonio

Fue la boda más bella, al terminar nos lanzaron arroz, y en el salón para la fiesta había demasiada gente, y por consiguiente, muchos regalos.

El vestido de Hayate era de tirantes y escotado, muy bello; el mío tenía una manga corta y era escotado también.

En la noche, nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amábamos. Fue una bella noche.

Una que yo nunca olvidaría.

_Fin._

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, este es mi tercer fanfic, mi segundo one-shot, espero que les haya gustado.

En esta historia deseaba mostrar que Fate-chan a pesar de no tener a Nanoha a su lado, la seguía amando; no como a Hayate (ya que Fate-chan amaba más a Hayate), pero aun así, ella seguía con tal sentimiento, por eso la parte: "_Ayer, ella murió dentro de mí una vez más…"_, deseaba expresar que ella se enamoró de Hayate, pero con el amor que le mantenía a Nanoha.

Y que sentía que traicionaba tal sentimiento (algo confuso, jaja), y por eso sus palabras de: "Sé que lo entenderás y que hubieras deseado que siga con mi vida. ¿Y sabes? Eso hago, espero no decepcionarte."

Quejas, sugerencias, críticas, o lo que sea, será bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. ¡Que tengan un Próspero y Feliz Año Nuevo!

¡Gracias por todo, Kida!

Nota: Bueno, aquí se casan con vestido ambas (espero sea de tu grado Kaon-sama, esa parte te la dedico a ti). Perdón si no soy descriptiva, tengan paciencia. Gracias.


End file.
